


Another Way

by GreyMemories



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dark Ritual, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Trespasser DLC, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMemories/pseuds/GreyMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"None but I could have borne the Mark and lived". Well, shit. Oh... Wait!<br/>Give our poor Trev another option to stay alive and well, with her hand on spot and... a baby. Yeah, all the Dark Ritual style. With some kind of actual ritual or not, it doesn't really matter. I want to see how that also will change Solas's mind about starting another Apocalypse.<br/>Kink Meme Fill- Solas offers Trevelyan another way to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A child?

"There is still the matter of the anchor, it's getting worse" Evelyn Trevelyan breathed. The pain that Solas had numbed began inching back gradually. She was able to ignore the familiar tingles while Solas explained himself but with each answer and revelation, the weight of her own hand became too much. Her eyes grew heavy with sadness as she watched her old friend speak. He looked more tired than she remembered. She recalled his grey eyes always looking sharp and filled with ancient knowledge, but always having a kindling of sorrow embedded deep within his soul.

But now the sorrow and regret was more evident in his dull rims. Two years of plotting and scheming made the immortal elf seem aged.

Solas shook his head, his frown etched deeper into his jaw line "Evelyn I.." he started but his voice shrunk, squeezing his eyes shut as a small tremor of regret worked its way through his body.

The moment he takes to gather himself is the moment that the mark flares brightly on Evelyn's hand. Lightening spread through her veins as she toppled in on herself and onto the ground. Groaning and screaming with anguish, she writhed on the ground, clenching her hand against the consistent pulsing. Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain and her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. The air turned to ash in her lungs. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, coating her forehead in a damp sheen, her brown hair sticking to the dampness. There was no pain that she could compare it to, other than being burned alive on the inside.

She could have laughed. A fitting end for Andrastes Herald. To suffer the same fate as her namesake.

Firm fingers wrapped solidly around her shoulders, keeping her from falling in on herself. Weakly, she managed to lift her head, her dying blue eyes pleading with his. At this point she didn't know what she was pleading for. For him to end her suffering, again another voice from the past of Archorn Hessarian who mercifully stuck Andraste's heart with a sword. Or for him to end his plan.

The Solas she knew and admired would never be this cruel. It may not have been his world, but it belonged to many others. Families, lovers. friends, redeemers and saviors. The war with Corypheus brought the people of Theadus together, to have their lives so easily taken after re-building them, she never thought he would do that.

"I am sorry. The mark will eventually kill you" his voice was laced with mourning, as if she was already dead, perhaps he had always known this would happen to her "Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you...at least for now" a hesitant shadow appeared across his brow "None but myself could have wielded the anchor"

Evelyn gripped her left wrist, wishing she could just sever the appendage, ridding herself of the mark, though she doubted it stopped there. The anchor was within her. It festered and hibernated inside her for the past two years since the breach was gone duping her to believing that it was dormant.

She should have gotten rid of it when she had the chance.

Solas's grip loosened, she almost whimpered with the loss of contact. It had been two years since she had seen him. They had always been close, or at least she thought they had. A special bond lingered between them, one that she could never explain but felt like she didn't need to. His endless knowledge and understanding that knew no bounds enthralled her. They often spent most nights pouring over tomes and ancient texts, his opinion enlightening her the way a dark nights sky would when suddenly illuminated with stars.

Several members of the inquisition questioned her on the nature of her relationship with the apostate with arched eyebrows and suggestive smirks. Her blush had always given too much away though she always denied her feelings. She was too dependent on her friendship with her Arcane researcher to ever let anything happen, no matter how her heart ached. She even doubted the man would consider being with a human, as Sera had once said when she figured out Evelyn's infatuation a long time before Evelyn even knew "He'd only drop'em for another  _elfy elf,_ Evie. Knock familiar bits together and rebuild the Empire of Elven glory!"

Cullen had been a surprise, however. Growing up in the Circle had made her hatred for the Templars solid, nothing could have changed it. Except for the blonde Commander whose shy smiles and red hue made space in her heart she thought was filled to the brim for her elven friend. He was the one good thing in her life and even if her heart had ached terribly for months after Solas's abrupt departure, he allowed her to grieve, because he was a good man. She would miss him.

It only seemed fitting she met her end with Solas by her side.

Evelyn stared with determination at Solas. If she was going to die, she had to at least know the world was safe behind her. "Solas, please. This world, it deserves to live. It may not be perfect but nothing is. I'm dying, but I will die knowing that I made it a better place!"

Solas's expression twisted in frustration and looked upon her more broken than she had ever seen him. He raised his hand as if to cup her cheek, but drew back, uncertain. A mixture of emotions passed through his eyes, regret, fear, sorrow. She instantly regretted her words. Of course he would blame himself for her death, but in the grand scale of his plans, she would still die only further down the line.

His hand made its decision and grasped her left hand gently, his larger palm covering her own and interlacing their fingers together. Magic coursed smoothly like honey along her arm, the gentle wave coating the pain like a balm. The fire ceased to rage within her, leaving her arm heavenly cool.

"Lethallan, there is another way. A way that you can live" he began to explain, watching her carefully as if she were going to jerk away from him "Your death would grieve the hearts of many, I will not allow it" his voice softened, his gaze downcast in shame "If you choose to accept my offer"

With the pain gone, Evelyn began to think coherently again. She mulled Solas's words over in her head. She could live. She could return to her friends and husband and plan with them to save Solas from himself.

"I trust you, what do you have in mind" her answer slipped her lips before she gave it leave.

Her words struck him with a force as if they were a physical blow.

"After everything? you...?"

Not giving him a chance to fall into despair, using her right hand to balance herself on his chest, she placed it above his heart "You may have given up on the world, but I have not given up on you. Nor will I"

He blinked at her, his expression becoming an unreadable tome "I am.." his eyes darted down to her hand on his chest, his joining hers slowly, trailing his thumb thoughtfully along the curve of her knuckles "I have never known such a forgiving spirit, I have never deserved your friendship, Lethallan"

"You have it regardless" she breathed, the softness in her voice surprising both of them. "Go on" she urged

Solas gently slid his arms underneath hers, in a half hug and lifted her onto her feet. With a sudden upwelling of closeness, Evelyn closed her eyes and sighed against his neck. He was so close it hurt. The wave of emotion that clouded over her made her remember the small things, his smell of elfroot and embriumem, the heat his body radiated, the strength he contained in his lanky body. It felt like home.

While she got used to the feeling in her legs, Solas helped her hobble to the Eluvian. Tremulous, Evelyn walked to the edge of the reflection less mirror and peered through the impressive glass structure. Evelyn felt herself awaken fully to the thrill of the unthinkable possibility. Did he want her to go with him? Raising her eyes up at Solas he returned her stare. Though hers were wild with curious wonder, his were dreadfully hollow.

Before she could question her friend, he stepped them through the magical barrier.

She could never explain the magic of the Eluvians. She had first expected a pulling sensation when she had first traveled with Morrigan, but it was as simple as opening a door and walking through it.

After the past few days of running through Eluvians and fighting Qunari in ruins of Ancient temples, Evelyn had expected none other. What greeted them on the other side, surprised her.

A circular room, much like the rotunda Solas had occupied in Skyhold, appeared before them. Instead of a ruin, this room was well intact, despite the age. While other rooms were used for depictions of history, the circular room seemed custom built for worship. A stone alter stood on a bare expanse of floor in the middle under the vaulted roof window that allowed the setting suns light to shine on the stone slab. Raised on a platform surrounded by empty flower pots above the alter, rested a statue of Mythal. Her long, delicate arms stretched outwards in a motherly welcome, once to her children of old, now to Solas and Evelyn.

Evelyn was about to question why their was a worship shrine to Mythal when she was no god, but quickly reeled back from the idea. The room was more dedicated to the memory of the fallen woman, than a place of worship. As they neared the stone slab in the middle, remnants of dead leaves were evident.

Fresco's adorned the walls, and briefly Evelyn wondered if she could get a closer look as the light was too dim to show most of the art work.

Solas led her wordlessly towards the center of the room. His posture had stiffened a great deal since they had entered the room and his pace had slowed.

He remained silent until they stopped beside the alter. His face was casted in a half shadow from the setting sun, until the dark section of the room where the sun no longer lit up glowed with the familiar lit of veil fire and she could see the sullen expression that was marring his face. Evelyn stared up at her friend. A gnawing feeling erupted in gut. Why was he so, hesitant?

He inhaled deeply, refusing to look at her but rather through her "There is a ritual.." he began, his voice as quiet as she ever heard it "There is no blood magic involved" he said quickly after feeling her tense in his arms "But it does involve.."

She had never seen him so nervous and after several beats of silence she rested her hand comfortingly against his chest, a mimic of her earlier actions.

"It's alright, Solas. I trust you, remember"

The laugh he breathed out in reply sent chills up Evelyns spine with how humorless it sounded.

"You will not after you know"

Evelyn's eyebrows bunched together and her heart began to beat faster. Solas turned her in his arms and walkws her backwards until the small of her back came in contact with the stone slab of the alter.

Evelyn gasped, gripping the slabs in a vice grip, suddenly fearful for what her friend is suggesting.

His hand gripped her waist gently while the other moved along her arm to cup the underside of her chin and tilt her head upwards. She knew she had no control over the frightened look that fluttered in her eye.

Whether Solas gave any indication of knowing, she didn't know as his thumb gently stroked her lower lip. Her breath escaped her in deep, shallow pants despite how much she tried to keep them under control.

"Tell me" She whimpered, she cursed herself for how pathetic she sounded.

His gaze turned molten, the curves around his eyes grew softer as he regarded her, as if he had expected her to run.

"Lay with me, now and our joining will create a child" He ignored the look of shock on Evelyn's face "The child will have my blood and will be a beacon for the anchor. At this early stage, the child can absorb the essence and not be harmed. You will hold the anchor for nine months until the child's birth. You will be free from death and the child will be unharmed"

Evelyn stood for a few seconds, staring at Solas with wide eyes until she leaned heavily against the alter.

A child?

Solas's child?

Never had Evelyn ever thought of having children. In the Circle they would have been taken away, sent to different Circles or much worse. Everyone had learned never to get close enough to someone, the Templars would use anything you loved against you for leverage or simple pleasure.

And Cullen. How would she explain it to Cullen? He knew of her love for the elf but took it in heart that she loved him just as much and chose him in the end. Coming home and explaining that she would be raising a child that she and Solas made would of course not go down well. But he would also not forgive her if she refused and died, despite having a choice to keep her alive. He was not a bitter man, but he was still a man, prone to heartbreak and a feeling a betrayal. If she were to have this child, would he treat it as his own? or would he distance himself from it because of what she gave another man and not himself?

Though it was Solas's mark she bore on her left hand. In a way she had always been bonded to him. Always loved him, in a way he did not return but had always hoped. It may have been the greedy side of her that wanted to do this to finally have the elf to herself, but those thoughts felt wrong. If she were to do this it would be to save her life. Not delve in the pleasure loving the elf would bring her.

If this ritual saved her life, gave her another day to fight, she had little choice. But if it also saved Solas's life in the future, she would do it none the less.

Solas had begun to turn away, believing her to be horrified by the notion of lying with him, when she gripped his biceps more tightly that anticipated. He narrowed his gaze, preparing himself for her answer, but when her hands softly moved along the long expanses of his arms and cupped his face and duplicated his action of stroking his bottom lip with her thumb, he relaxed and eased gently into her hands.

"Yes" she whispered, leaning on her toes to bring herself to the elf's height.

"Are you sure?" she felt the shape of his mouth as he spoke, his breath washing over her like a cool autumn breeze.

Instead of reply she pushed herself up, one hand sliding to the back of his head while the other tugged on the collar of his armored robe and kissed him.

It was timid and shy, her actions unsure if he wanted this intimacy during the act. Whatever hesitation had held him back before quickly vanished, much to Evelyn's relief. In a fraction of a second he poured everything he had into the kiss. His passion, his demands and even his loneliness.

Evelyn hoped by the end of the night, he would find some peace knowing he had someone who loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Solas melted. The simmering tension shifted like a current of running water - muscles relaxed, mouth open, he leaned down to meet her so she didn't put to much strain on her toes to meet him. His muscles bunched in the act of gathering her close, surrounding her, possessing. Evelyn not only fully realized but felt through his touch the wiry strength running like steel through his body, the width of his chest, the tightness of his arms, he could have snapped her easily in two if he wasn't careful.

 

But instead, he cradled her. He turned her skilfully into his body so they were aligned, no space left between them apart from clothing. All the controlled restraint had Evelyn bleeding from the tenderness. She slipped a hand to the back of his head and embarrassingly expected to take hold of a head of hair to wined her fingers through. She gasped and broke their connection.

 

Not Cullen.

 

Solas's features countered Cullen's drastically. Where Cullen's face was stubbled over, framing his full lips, Solas was clean with soft but firmer lips. It was different to the way she kissed Cullen. Being together for months allowed for them to ease their tempo, not the frantic way they used to when time was uncertain to them.

 

Solas's passion had surprised her, he locked their lips as if she were a fountain and he a man dying of thirst. She had used the kiss to settle his nerves, to remove any guilt he felt when he thought he was forcing her into the ritual. Perhaps he was using the same methods on her.

 

She recovered by gently caressing the smoothness of his head before withdrawing and turning her head only to kiss him a second time, more insistent than the first, seeking.

 

Solas clasped her face between his hands and assumed control of their actions, guiding her mouth into smooth, breathless movements. His lips were like his voice: soft, warm, enveloping. He probed and sampled, sucking her lips, running his tongue inside the contours of her mouth, feasting on every taste she offered to him.

 

Evelyn matched him in passion. She pressed up against him, her leather armour allowing her more flexibility than his heavy Elven armour.

 

His tongue flicked against the side of her neck, before he moved to suckle on her earlobe, sampling the faint salt tang of sweat on her skin. Evelyn moaned quietly, the sound transforming into a sharp intake of breath when his hand moved upwards, and rested on the clasp of her armour above her breast.

 

Evelyn felt herself turn crimson as his lanky fingers delved underneath the buckle and unlocked it with ease. She had always known he was skilled with his hands, artist hands used once to adorn frescoes on Skyholds walls, were now being used to draw wanton moans from her.

 

He threaded a hand into her hair and squeezed a handful of silky strands between his fingers as he pulled back to slightly press his teeth carefully into her lower lip.

 

Evelyn's warm breath heats his cheek in another gasp; his free hand had curled around the peak of her breast, thumb circling the new exposed flesh “Have I hurt you?” he inquired nervously, his lips brushed closely against hers as he spoke before he pulled further away.

 

Evelyn shook her head, her eyes widened "No!" she gasped "Don't stop, please"

 

Something dark shifted in Solas's eyes at her words, but before she could plead, he took her mouth again, this time more assertively, his tongue against her lips and seeking entry.

 

A token moment of resistance, then she opened fully to him. He took his time, losing himself in the sweetness of her taste, the feel of her teeth and the slick velvet of her tongue.

 

Solas popped open the remaining buckles on her armour and skilfully removed the item of clothing. Solas took his time to admire her. Her breast, behind her band were rounded in size, larger than a elf's but no less a delight.

 

He moved to kiss a meandering path down to the base of her throat. Slowly, he peeled the fabric aside to expose her breast to the slightly chill air, his thumb moved to tease her other breast though the fabric. “I, oh-” Evelyn groaned, but it was breathless and weak.

 

He kissed the hollow of her throat, her pulse beating against his mouth before he lowered himself further, down to the bare, stiff peak. He flicked his tongue against it, Evelyn's body tensed in response. He pulled the taut flesh in between his lips and sucked. Softly at first, coaxing another moan out of her, then harder, pinching her other nipple firmly in the same moment.

 

Evelyn’s head lolled backward as she gasped again, her fingers gripped the cold stone of the alter behind her and Solas rose back to his full height and leered down at her.

 

His hands swiftly moved behind her and hefted her quickly onto the alter and lowered her into a comfortable position. Evelyn winced as her exposed back met the cold surface.  

 

Solas's eyes widened "Forgive me" he whispered as he pulled his wolf pelt off his shoulders and tucked it underneath her. Her back tickled from the fur but she was more focused on the scent. Rich earth and herbs, the scent she always enjoyed inhaling when she visited him in his rotunda. She was surrounded by him. His body, his breath, his magic coursing through her, his scent. It overwhelmed her.

 

He moved to the foot of the alter and began to remove his own armor. Evelyn sat up immediately and replaced his hands with her own, she refused to let him do that by himself, she wanted to show him that she was more than eager to have him.

 

A small smile crept upon his lips as she struggled with the complicated buckles "It would be faster in the long run if you let me so it"

 

"I don't want quick Solas" I want you" the words left her before she understood what she had said. Her eyes lowered as she took in his shocked expression. Never had she expected to tell him that, after he left she assumed that she would never see him again and the feeling would fade, but it seemed that the world was content to never let her forget the elf, whether it was a report from Leliana or walking through his rotunda to speak to Dorian, or reading the books he had ordered for her that he had thought the might have found useful in her studies.

 

She had spent the past two years suppressing her love for him, Cullen had helped a great deal but she could never give herself fully to him, the way she had with Solas.

 

Gathering some courage, she dared to look up at him through her lashes. His expression hadn't changed from the shock and it killed her, despite her knowing, that he did not return her sentiment.

 

"I've always wanted you" she whispered weakly before her eyes steeled with fury "And I am sorry for bringing this up now, of all times, but I cannot go through with this pretending that this doesn't mean something to me, that this was just a convenient way to save my life. I love you you damn big headed elf!"

 

"Evelyn-"

 

"No! shut up" she snapped "I would rather go through this life having you only once than dying now and regretting that I never told you how I feel" she inhaled sharply and lowered her gaze again. What he must have been thinking? A shemlen in love with an elf, an ancient one at that, it was almost laughable. Her hands fell limply onto her knees and sighed, there was no turning back from what she had revealed, but if she were to survive they needed to complete the ritual. Even if she had managed to make it a thousand times more awkward than it needed it be.

 

"Let's just get this over with, I have a world to save, again" she said tiredly and moved her hands to start to take off her boots and pants.

 

Minutes passed silently in agony as he continued to stare at her as she undressed herself. Evelyn kept her gaze tight as she worked her clothes off, unsure if she could keep her cool mask in place if she looked at him.

 

He hesitated one final endless moment, then his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him, his lips slanted across her forehead. She takes this as her cue to continue undressing him.

 

His touch was warm enough to make her skin heat up. When she rid him of his breastplate and undershirt, she avoided gazing at his toned chest in hopes that she wouldn't embarrass herself any further. Solas lifted her up, with alarming strength and placed her back in the middle of the grey pelt, he pulled himself up along her body at a speed that almost pulled a moan out of her, if she had not bitten the inside of her lip.

 

The kisses he continued to place down her neck and along her collarbone tingle long after his mouth has moved on. He kissed a scar along chest, lingering to lick the straight, roughened line of it with a slickly wet tongue.

 

Sharp teeth scraped the side of her breast though she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hurt her. It didn't stop the garbled cry that escaped her when his lips trapped a nipple inside and suck hard. In the back of her mind, she knew that he is only doing this to keep her comfortable and to ease her into the process.

 

Evelyn felt sweat beading on her body, slipping over and between each goose-bump of anticipation.

 

He moved his grip to her hands and gently pinned them to her sides as he shifted with graceful agility down, sliding a hip between her thighs to coax them open for him, which Evelyn denied him of. Understanding his motive, she tried to sit up and bring him up to her.

 

"Solas, you don't have to do th-" Only then he trapped both her hands against her stomach with one hand while his free hand feel deftly lower to open her legs and toy with the curls on her mound.

 

His breath puffed against her inner thigh as he licked the goose-bumps he cause. “I want to” he whispered, and Evelyn could hear the softness in his voice.

 

Any reply she could possibly have thought of making was forgotten when he grazed his fingers against her entrance. She pushed her hips up in silent invitation, and he took it, though he only prodded her with a single long digit, as if making sure her body would accept him.

 

“Oh Maker,” she moaned. Her toes curled inwards and dug painfully into the stone slab.

She arched and moaned, unable to process what she was feeling; he must have been using some form of magic, with one teasing circle of his tongue on her clit sent shivers over her entire body.

 

Before she could plead, his mouth continued enthusiastically as he suckled her nub , it became too much, she couldn't hold back any longer, crying out her pleasure as the blizzard of hot and cold slammed into her.

 

He released her wrist, which she immediately brought up to her face to wipe the sweat away. She missed him as he moved to lay beside her and pulled her limp body to rest against him, and Evelyn let herself rest her forehead on his shoulder while she attempted to catch her breath. His length pressed persistently against her thigh, faintly throbbing, and his breath caught audibly in his throat as she cupped her hand around it.

 

She sluggishly tried to move to straddle him, but was held down firmly by the hands on her back and shoulder.

 

"What?" she asked, locking his eyes with him.

 

Solas tilted his head, his grey eyes softened as he regarded her.

 

"You continue to surprise me, Inquisitor. Even after all these years"   his voice was softer than she had ever heard it, it was almost that he expected her to hate him after leaving. "In all my life I have never met a spirit as forgiving and kind as you, and never would I have thought to have looked for one in a human"

 

She huffed and rolled her eyes despite herself "Thanks, I guess" she mumbled

 

His eyes lowered "I regret many things, but I will never regret you, nor my love for you"

 

Evelyn's body froze and her mouth opened. Heat bloomed beneath her rib cage and threatened to burst from her. It took several moments for her to come to her senses as she gazed at his downcast face, he was in the same vulnerable position as her not ten minutes ago.

 

A smile etched out across her face and the corner caught a stray tear that fell from her eye. He loved her. In ways that she couldn't imagine, every moment they every shared flashed before her eyes as if she had stumbled into the dream like state of the fade.

 

Solas gazed back up at her curiously as a giggle escaped her, his eyes gleaming with uncertainty. Evelyn moved her hand gently across his face before it settled at the base of his neck and brought herself closer to him, her nose brushing his.

 

"We're both utterly clueless" she gently quipped.

 

"Indeed" he smiled back and his grin turned upwards into a smirk as she pumped her hand along his shaft one more time. He shuddered and pushed his hips up into her before he pressed his length between her legs.

 

“Oh Maker" Evelyn managed to grit out between clenched teeth. He was..big. It was almost as if the man was made to be a lover she thought as his hands moved beneath her thighs to steady her as she moved slowly, sinking down, getting used to the feel of him.

 

Evelyn leaned forward and traced the pads of her fingers along his body, now open to the idea of exploring him. Then she moved to the angles of his cheeks, along his neck, and down across his chest. Occasionally she squeezed her muscles around him just to watch his eyes glaze over, his strong defences stripped away by pleasure.

 

His eyes drifted closed as she started to move, though they both were soon panting in rhythm. The slow, strong caress of him inside her sends sharp prickles over her entire body, sending sparks through her, which drove her to move faster and harder.

 

“I love you,” Evelyn whispered suddenly, between ragged breaths, because now that the truth is out and mutual between them, it feels only natural to say.

 

"Ar lath ma, vhenan" he whispered back to her and in a whirl of wind she was pressed beneath him, his arms braced on the slab on either side of her as his weight and his thrusts forced the breath from her lungs.

 

His body rubbed against her with every thrust and the length inside her chafe her in the best way, igniting the fire inside her into a fever.

 

“Come for me, Evelyn, Come now!” he snarled, and she did, but not before she screamed his name and climaxed in shuddering pulses.

 

She expected him to follow after her, but he doesn’t. His hand was raised and rested over her stomach and after he made a brief gesture with his fingers a warmth flooded inside of her womb and after a few sharp thrusts he came too and groaned heavily against her neck.

Many minutes pass as they lie together, Solas still inside her. The pair lost in an intimate embrace of kisses and warmth, knowing that this time was their only time.

* * *

 

 

**Two years later**

 

"Evelyn, I do not understand" Cassandra says as she stared at the women cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms.

 

"You don't need to understand Cass, I just need you to trust me" Evelyn said, her teary gaze never left the bundle in her arms.

 

"Sparrow, what you're planning, it's crazy and I've seen you do some crazy shit but I have to say this one is the craziest" Varric spoke beside Cassandra, rubbing his Viscount robes uncomfortably.

 

"I know Varric, but it's the only option I have"

 

"So you are going to abandon you're child? Surely there has to be a better way Inquisitor?" The older woman pleaded.

 

"I have not been the Inquisitor for a long time Cass but I have looked for other ways and any other plan doesn't work out" Evelyn's face constricted in sorrow "He needs to be with someone who can protect him. He has the anchor inside him and who knows what will come for him if I don't stop it"

 

"And who do we have to thank for that?" Varric's voice raised to a height that Evelyn had never heard before, even while she lived in Kirkwall.

 

"Please Varric" Evelyn shushed as she nodded to the sleeping toddler in her arms. "He is familiar with you and Cass, you're family. It will make this easier..."

 

Varric's face softened as he regarded his friend sadly "You're going to get killed Sparrow"

 

"Not if we can help it" a voice purred from the door behind them.

 

Varric's jaw dropped as he regarded the new comers before he turned back to glare at Evelyn "You recruited help for this suicide mission!?"

 

"Nonsense Varric, we volunteered" Hermione Hawke stepped forward with the grace of an halla. Blackwall, Iron Bull, Sera, a female assassin Isabela, a dwarf warrior Oghren and an elf Fenris appeared behind her.

 

"However if you are to reach Tevinter by next month we should get moving" Fenris stated from the back, looking pointedly at the bundle in Evelyn's arms.

 

Evelyn gave a silent nod in reply and turned her back on the group to walk to a wooden crib. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. Firm pointed ears poked out beneath the blanket and Evelyn traced them to the tips, it would be her last time doing so. Though he was asleep and she wished for him to stay that way, she longed to see the blue eyes behind those lids surrounded by thick lashes, so much like his Father.

 

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and placed him softly into the crib. She knew she could not linger, but before she turned around she removed a ring off her finger and left it on the edge of the cot. A hand gently landed on her shoulder and gripped firmly

 

"I will make sure he gets it when he is older, when he won't accidentally swallow it" Cassandra smiled down at her.

 

"Thank you, Cassandra" Evelyn smiled and leaned into the older woman's embrace. She would take care of him, she knew it.

 

Evelyn turned back to the crib and watched the small face dream peacefully. She wondered briefly if he will be a dreamer like his father. He looked so much like him already that she wouldn't be surprised.

 

An impatient cough echoed in the back of the room followed by a grunting sound as someone hit them. Evelyn knew that time was short. It was going to be a long journey.

 

She leaned down and kissed her son on the cheek "Live well, Elijah. I will always love you"

 

She stands and straps her staff tightly to her back and lifts her cowl onto her head and turns to the group

 

"To Tevinter?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo...sorry for the very very long delay, but college and work really did take a doozy on me in the past couple of months but now that it's Christmas I have some time off to write!! And I am very excited to do so :D You may have noticed that wee bit at the end where the group are going to Tevinter.......I may or may not be writing a sequel (but don't tell anyone shhhh) ;)


End file.
